Scorpion/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Scorpion-1.gif ScorpionTOASTY!Fatality.png|Toasty! Biosco.gif|''MK'' Bio 04-1-.gif|Victory Pose ScorpionMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending ScorpionMK1ending2.gif MK1 Scorpion Portrait.gif|Portrait SCORPION.gif|''MK'' Sprite ScorpionGETOVERHERE!.png|GET OVER HERE Mortal Kombat II Scorpiont8-.jpg|Scorpion's MKII Versus Bioscorp 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio ScorpionEnding2.gif|''MKII'' Ending Scorpion-mk2-fix1.gif|''MKII Sprite MK2 Scorpion.jpg|Portrait Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-04 Scorpion.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Scorpion artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Scorp versus.png|Scorpion's MK3 Versus Umk3s.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Mkt-screenshot12.png|Scorpion performing his Hand from Hell Fatality Scorpion bio-5.gif|Scorpion's UMK3 Bio Scorpionmktend1.gif|''MK Trilogy'' Ending Scorpionmktend2.gif Scorpionmktend3.gif Mktselectscreen.png Portrait.png|Portrait Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-09 Scorpion.png|''MK4'' Character Design Scorpionversus.gif|Scorpion's MK4 Versus Bios4.gif|Scorpion's Bio MK4/Gold S4.gif|''MK4'' Sprite Sc3.gif ScorpionMK4red.gif MK4-SKULL.gif Image27Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image28Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Seva0811mkg01.png|Scorpion vs Tanya scorpion_mk4_forest.jpg scorpion_3d.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Scorpion MK-DA.gif|Scorpion's Render for MKDA Mk5 profilelarge - Cópia.png Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|Get Over Here! Cooking with Scorpion.jpg|Cooking with Scorpion Dicas-do-jogo-o-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance.jpg Scorpiontoasty.jpg Once again in the NetherRealm.PNG Scorpion Close Up.PNG Scorpion. bio 1.png|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio Scorpion. bio 2.png|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_SCORPION.png|Scorpion's Select Render mkda_BODY_SCORPION_ALT.png|Scorpion's Alternate Select Render HUD_IMAGE_05.png Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg|Scorpion in Johnny Cage's Deadly Alliance ending Image42.jpg|Scorpion's Costume Image44Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume end_scorpion1.jpg|Scorpion fighting Moloch and Drahmin. end_scorpion2.jpg|Scorpion being taken away by the Soulnado. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Deception Scorpion Concept.jpg|Scorpion Concept Sketch Scorpion mkd-b.jpg Scorpion mka2-b.jpg LOADING_PUZZLE_HO_VS_SC.png Mk6-07.jpg Scorpion. MKD bio 1.png|''Deception'' Bio Scorpion. MKD bio 2.png|''Deception'' Alternate Bio Scorpionkard.jpg|Scorpion's Bio Kard ENDING_SCORPION1.png ENDING_SCORPION2.png Scorpion Deception.png|Scorpion in Deception Scorpion Deception Alt.png|Scorpion's Alternate Costume. Image67.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image68.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Shirai Ryu Mask.png|Scorpion's Shirai Ryu mask HUD_IMAGE_24.png|Original PS2 widescreen texture from The Krypt. HUD_IMAGE_27.png HUD_IMAGE_18.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Scorpion mka-b.jpg 824 scorpion wallpaper01.jpg Scorpion vs..png|Scorpion's MK:A Versus Image1.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image2.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume MKMenu.jpg|Scorpion and Sub-Zero on Armageddon's Main Menu Scorpion's face.jpg|Character select mugshot Scorpion Get Over Here.png|Scorpion's Bloody Spear Move on Sektor Scorpion Decap.png|Scorpion using Kreate-A-Fatality on Chameleon Scorpion and Taven MKA.png|Right before Scorpion fights Taven. part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-05 01-41-34.png Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpioniconmk9.png|Scorpion's Select Screen Photo Headscorpionmk9.png|Scorpion's Health Bar Cutout LadderScorpion.png|Scorpion's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2scorpion.png|Scorpion's Arcade Ladder Versus Scorpion-1.png|Scorpion's MK 2011 Versus Circle-scorpion-on-1-.png Nekropolis-1- (2).png|Scorpion in Nekropolis Image gallery-6-.png Image gallery.jpg ClassicScorpion.png|''MK'' Scorpion Scorpionalternate.png|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Klassic Scorpion Skin.png|''MK'' Scorpion Krypt 045-1.png Render06-1-.png Scorpion-mk9-01.jpg Scorpion render01.png Scorpion render02.jpg Mk man.jpg Mortal kombat3.jpg|Get Over Here! MK9 GamesCom Cage Scorpion 4320-1-.jpg|Come Here! Scorpion_666.jpg scorpion_125dnapf.jpg Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden foresees the death of Bi-Han at the hands of Scorpion. Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi at the first tournament. Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands Sub-Zero after defeating Kung Lao. Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Nightwolf speaks with Scorpion. Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal. Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion speaks to Cyrax and Sektor about his clan's future. Scorpion vs Bi-Han.jpg|Bi-Han confronts Scorpion. Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion-gameplay-feature-image.jpg|Scorpion tells Bi-Han of his rebirth in the Netherrealm. Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Sub-Zero. Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi orders Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. shirai ryu die.JPG|The Lin Kuei killing the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion's wife and child.PNG|Scorpion's wife and child. Kana.png|Scorpion´s wife and son meet their demise. Scorpion_Dissapears.png|Scorpion disappears after bringing Sub-Zero's Skull. You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion tells Kuai Liang that he is not Sub-Zero. Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion. Raiden Confronts Scorpion.png|Scorpion faces Raiden. Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden defeats Scorpion in the Netherrealm. Inferno_Scorpion_MK2011.png|Inferno Scorpion VID01141.jpg|Scorpion's Babality VID01143.jpg|Scorpion's Babality Char_damage_scorpion_a_color.PNG|Primary Costume Battle Damage Char_damage_scorpion_b_color.PNG|Alternate Costume Battle Damage Scorpion 6.jpg scorpion mk9 ending1.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending scorpion mk9 ending2.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending - Part 2 scorpion mk9 ending3.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending - Part 3 Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png|Scorpion in Sub-Zero's MK 2011 ending Image27.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image26.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Image25.jpg|Scorpion MK Costume MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Scorpion 1 MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Scorpion 2 Scorpion in Shadows Trailer.png MK Vita MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK2.png|''MKII'' Scorpion MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Scorpion Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Scorpion MKX Comic art.jpg|Promotional art of Scorpion for the comic. Scorpion unmasked MKX Comic Concept Art.jpg|Scorpion unmasked concept art. Screenshot 2015-01-06-09-31-33.jpg|Scorpion kills Hsu Hao. Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-12-21.jpg|Meeting Takeda Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-12-48.jpg|Another survivor Scorpion and Takeda.jpg|Scorpion finds Takeda. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-12.jpg|Scorpion training Forest Fox and Takeda. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-50.jpg|Raiden visits Scorpion. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-58.jpg|Discussing the Kamidogu Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-25-27.jpg|Mocking the god of thunder Screenshot 2015-03-15-13-37-32.jpg|Warning Takeda Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-18-00.jpg|Poisoned and chained by Fox Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-18-14.jpg|Reliving the past Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-18-23.jpg|Loss of family Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-18-31.jpg|Illusion of Sub-Zero Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-18-39.jpg|Tragedy and Wrath Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-18-57.jpg|Scorpion awakens Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-19-04.jpg|Consumed in hellfire Issue -3 of the Mortal Kombat X comic Scorpion.jpg|Toasty! Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-19-15.jpg|Comforting Takeda Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-48-45.jpg|Mourning and vegeance Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-30-10.jpg|Facing the God of Thunder 1425789555690.jpg 1425789745443.jpg 1425789824975.jpg 1425789935807.jpg 1425790180607.jpg|Spine Rip 1425790410765.jpg 1425790481140.jpg 1425790701229.jpg|Vengeance 1425791087913.jpg 1425791312559.jpg 1425791440576.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-33-07.jpg|"I hope this hurts." Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-33-16.jpg|To bring a god to his knees Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-33-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-33-34.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-33-54.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-35-15.jpg 1427603871518.jpg 1427604421024.jpg 1427604978062.jpg 1427605443177.jpg 1427605661520 (2).jpg 1428205111256.jpg 1428205370447.jpg 1428205495457.jpg 1428205619613.jpg 1428205742814.jpg 1428205869824.jpg 1428206123134.jpg 1428206247541.jpg 1428206383111.jpg 1428206505183.jpg 1428206631702.jpg 1428206763310.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-10-59-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-00-03.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-00-11.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-00-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-00-46.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-00-53.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-01-01.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-01-10.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-01-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-01-26.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-44-32.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-27-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-27-14.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-27-20.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-01-03-11-54.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-20-20.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-20-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-20-36.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-21-03.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-21-12.jpg MKX CH24 PG1.jpg MKX CH24 PG2.jpg MKX CH24 PG3.jpg MKX CH24 PG4.jpg MKX CH24 PG5.jpg MKX CH24 PG7.jpg MKX CH24 PG8.jpg MKX CH24 PG9.jpg MKX CH24 PG10.jpg MKX CH24 PG11.jpg MKX CH24 PG12.jpg MKX CH24 PG13.jpg MKX CH24 PG14.jpg MKX CH24 PG15.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-02-09-52-59.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-02-09-53-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-22-37.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-22-47.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-22-55.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-23-05.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-24-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-24-42.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-24-50.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-24-59.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-25-22.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-25-31.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-41-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-41-25.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-12-06.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-12-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-12-24.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-12-33.jpg Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Concept art Mortal Kombat X Scorpion 4.jpg|Hanzo Hasashi Design Phases Mortal Kombat X Scorpion 3.jpg|Initial Hanzo Concept Mortal Kombat X Scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion's final MKX design. Mortal Kombat X Scorpion 1.jpg|Alternate MKX concepts. kollective_kold_war_scorpion_skin_by_fear_sas-d8mbuxn.jpg|Kold War Scorpion concept art Renders Scorpion mkx Render.png|Scorpion's default costume render. MKX_Scorpion_Official_Render-1-jpg..png|Scorpion's render and wallpaper. Mortal-Kombat-X_Scorpion_Kold_War_Bio-1-.jpg|Scorpion Kold War costume MKX Scorpion Alternate Tournament Costume.png|Scorpion's alternate Tournament costume MKX Scorpion Alternate Hanzo Hasashi Costume.png|Scorpion's alternate Hanzo Hasashi costume MKX Scorpion Alternate Injustice Costume.png|Scorpion's alternate Injustice costume Mortal-Kombat-X Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi 2.jpg|Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion render. SCORMKX-C05-1-jpg..png|Injustice Scorpion render. SCORMKX-C06-1-jpg..png|Gold Scorpion render. mortal-kombat-x-gold-scorpion-skin-and-kombat-pack.jpg|Gold Scorpion. ScorpionRender2-1-jpg..png|Tournament Scorpion render that is featured in the mobile game. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_scorpion_render_5_by_wyruzzah-d8qyw2l-1-.png|Scorpion's character select render. image Kold War Scorpion.jpg|Kold War Scorpion. MKX.png|Scorpion, as he appears on the cover of Mortal Kombat X. 10995268_1552462715039836_224224211_n-1-.jpg|Artwork seen on the Mortal Kombat X website. Scorpionloadscreen.png|Scorpion Loading Screen Render mortal_kombat_x__ios____scorpion__render_7__by_wyruzzah-d9j69xy.png|Klassic Scorpion mobile render Infrared Scorpion MKX Alternate Costume.jpg|Infrared Scorpion alternate costume Mortal kombat x ios scorpion render 8 by wyruzzah-da29si5.png|Kold War Scorpion mobile render Mortal Kombat X IOS Black Scorpion Render.png|Spec Ops Scorpion mobile render mortal_kombat_x__ios____scorpion__render_9__by_wyruzzah-dagyud5.png|Hellspawn Scorpion Mortal kombat x ios scorpion support by wyruzzah-d9a4xn4.png|Scorpion Support Kards Render DNfqKr6W0AE1F36.jpg|Happy Halloween! Screenshots Hanzo unmasked MKX.png|Hanzo Hasashi as he appears in Mortal Kombat X. part 2 Screenshot 2015-04-14 16-14-08.png|Scorpion launching a fireball. part 2 Screenshot 2015-04-14 16-14-14.png|Scorpion throwing his Spear out. E463f4393e5a2b5682811ca33a23814d-2-.png|Hanzo throwing out his spear. Takeda-practicing-with-Scorpion-5-years-ago.jpg|Scorpion training with Takeda in a flashback. Hanzo_80-1-.jpg|Hanzo Hasashi meets the Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sektor99-1-.jpg Hanzo_8065-1-.jpg Hanzo_10-1-.jpg Scorpion_e_Sub-Zero-1-.jpg|As acknowledging the truth behind his clan's massacre, Scorpion and Sub-Zero bow to each other, thus ending their long-time rivalry as well as making peace between the clans. Scorpion_102-1-.jpg Scorpion_90-1-.jpg Hasashi_Scorpion-1-.jpg Scorpion100-1-.jpg Hanzo_Scorpion_02-1-.jpg IMG_7882.PNG|Hanzo beating on Quan Chi get over here 2015-04-19 14-03-04.png|"Get over here!" Hanzo Hasashi kills Quan Chi2015-04-19 14-03-31.png|Hanzo Hasashi kills Quan Chi. MKX credits Scorpion.png|A statue of Scorpion that can be seen in the game's credits. part 2 Screenshot 2015-04-14 13-29-31.png|Scorpion's Ending (part 1). part 2 Screenshot 2015-04-14 13-29-38.png|Scorpion's Ending (part 2). part 2 Screenshot 2015-04-14 13-29-51.png|Scorpion's Ending (part 3). Scorpion Vs Raiden.jpg|Scorpion battling Raiden. MKX Scorpion Wallpaper.jpg|Scorpion in the announcement trailer. scorpionumkmkx.png|Klassic Scorpion UMK3 Mortal Kombat 11 mk11 scorpion wallpaper.jpg|Scorpion's Pormotional Render D275UPRUYAEdWH3.jpg|"Vengeance" Scorpionkutie.png|Kutie Scorpion scorpion MK11.jpg Mortal-kombat-11.jpg Mk11-scorpionraiden01.jpg scorpion-render-mk11.jpg|Full body appearance mk 11 scorpion head.png|Scorpion's head from the Mortal Kombat 11 website. scorpion-mortal-kombat-11-5-4k.jpg mortal-kombat-mobile-scorpion-mk11-kombat-kast.jpg mk11 scorpion brutality.jpg|Scorpion doing his variant of the classic Toasty Fatality. mk11-scorpion-800x450.jpg mk11_kotalkahn_vs_scorpion.jpg MK11-Jade-Wallpaper-7-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Frost-Wallpaper-3-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Scorpion and Sub-Zero moments before they battle Frost. MK11-Scorpion-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Scorpion mediating moments before Raiden and the others arrive. hanzomk11.png twoscor.png|Scorpion battling his past self. Hanzo Hasashi as appears in Mortal Kombat 11.png|Hanzo Hasashi, as appeared in Mortal Kombat 11, confronting his younger self in the Sea of Blood. Klassic 1.jpg|Klassic ninjas Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Murder of hanzo hasashi.jpg|Hanzo being murdered by Bi-Han Scorpion mkmsz.jpg Classic Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) vs. Scorpion - Round 2.jpg|Bi-Han fighting Scorpion Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Shoalin-Scorp.jpg Scorpion mksm-b.jpg Mk shaolin monks 00.jpg Inferno scorpion.jpg Inferno_scorpion_3.jpg scorpionsm.jpg scorpion infernosm.jpg Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 20.PNG Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 17.PNG Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 7.PNG Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 4.PNG Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 3.PNG Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Render-1-.jpg|Scorpion Render ScorpionposterMKvsDC.jpg Fatality Scorpion 01.jpg|'Toasty!' Fatality ScorpionTeleportBatman.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004747891-1-.jpg BatmanVSScorpionNTR.jpg Joker vs scorpion.jpg Mk vs dc get over here.jpg Get over here batman.jpg Scorpion Vs The Flash.jpg FlashIsaShokan.jpg 1ScorpKang.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg scorpion mkvsdcu1.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu2.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu3.PNG|Scorpion does a hellfire kick on Superman during his chapter of the story 0 (9).jpg FreefallKombatant.jpg Vs sacorpio-1-.jpg|Scorpion as he battles against the Flash Image86.jpg MK vs DC 360 1080p 000.jpg sc.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Scorpion ending.jpg|Scorpion's MK vs DCU Arcade Ladder Ending MK vs. DC Batman and Scorpion.png scorpion bio2015-05-14 16-59-00.png|His bio. Live Action Scorpionmovieposter.jpg|Scorpion Movie Promo 33.jpg|Chris Casamassa as Scorpion MKC-Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Scorpionmov2.jpg Scorpion in Annihalation.png 349997-142615-scorpion.jpg 377872-37832-scorpion super.jpg Unmasked-scorpdead3.jpg Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 1995.jpg MKCScorpionpic0080.jpg|Scorpion in MK: Conquest disguised as a monk MKCScorpionpic104.jpg|Scorpion's Fireball MKCScorpioncap313.jpg|Scorpion commanding his fellow Shirai Ryu ninjas MKCScorpionpic051.jpg|Scorpion alongside Peron MKCScorpionpic079.jpg|Scorpion teleports away after his fight with Sub-Zero Scorpionlive.jpg MK4-scorpion1--article image.jpg 95b69e0661596073b09066835f0ab7f4 view.jpg Hanzo.jpg Father and son.jpg ScorpionL.jpg SL2.jpg Legacy scorpion face.png Scorpion's Spear.png Kunaithrow.jpg Scorpion death.jpg Ian Anthony Dale Scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale being dressed up as Scorpion alongside director Kevin Tancharoen, in preparation for Mortal Kombat: Legacy episode 7 Scorpionl.jpg Hhsmkrbmfihy.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale as Hanzo Hasashi in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth 182px-MK Legacy Scorpion.png 3.png mortalkombat-scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Season Two Scorpion-in-Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-516x340.jpg mk-legacy-scorpion-sub-zero-f5-560x335.jpg scorpionvssubzero_featured.jpg mortal-kombat-legacy-episode-8-gets-toasty.jpg gEkDpUE.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-Season-2-Trailer-2.jpg|"Vengeance will be mine!" Bi-Han vs Scorpion.jpg|Round One Sub-Zero vs Scorpion.jpg|Round Two 6950-2-8.jpg|Teleport Punch Get over here!.jpg|Get over here! Finish him!.jpg|"See you in hell, Bi-Han." Spine Rip.jpg|Vengeance achieved. MKAscorpion.png|Scorpion in Annihilation. bandicam 2016-11-23 16-24-14-668.jpg bandicam 2016-11-23 16-24-27-652.jpg Animated 71944971008095723776 - Cópia.jpg|Scorpion in Defenders of the Realm. Liu Kang vs. Scorpion.jpg Scorpion (cartoon).jpg Scorpion.JPG|Scorpion in The Journey Begins. MK Legends-Scorpion.png|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Hanzo Hasashi.png|Scorpion as Hanzo Hasashi in Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Comics Scorpion card.jpg|Scorpion's Comic Profile 1039153-mk01 12 super.jpg 000scorpion.png Mk00 05.jpg bt04_04.jpg|Scorpion as he kills Hydro in Blood & Thunder #4 bt04_05.jpg te02_33.jpg|Scorpion as he kills the elder Sub-Zero (who was unwilling to still fight) in the Tournament Edition II comic te02_34.jpg te02_35.jpg te02_36.jpg Scorpion mk0224xj0.jpg|Scorpion as he defends the younger Sub-Zero from Reptile, akin to his oath in his MKII ending. de01_16.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearances de01_17.jpg de01_24.jpg de01_25.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover 5616801121 fe4008a401-1-.jpg|Scorpion fighting Batman Freefall Style in the Mortal Kombat vs DCU comic Toys ArgScorpionLoose1b.jpg 2scorpion.jpg Scorpion 1994 figure.JPG Scorpion movie figure carded.jpg Scorpion 12 inch figure.jpg ScorpionS2 6inch.jpg Scorpion 12 inch Trilogy figure.jpg Scorpion-S2-Front.jpg Scorpion jazwares collectible.jpg Scorpion SC Bust2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible.jpg Scorpion Action Figure Buste.jpg Scorpion PSC Collectible.jpg Scorpion6Inch.jpg Sco_toy.jpg Scorpion mkx figure.jpg funko-pop-games-mortal-kombat-scorpion-vinyl-figure.jpg Other Media Mk theclevelandshow.jpg|The Cleveland Show DrawnTogether Season2--6.jpg|Drawn Together Images (4).jpg|The Grid Scorpion_igau.png|Injustice: Gods Among Us Injustice-gods-among-us-scorpion-render.png|Injustice: Gods Among Us InjusticeScorpionMortalKombatX.png InjusticeScorpionKlassic.png Scorpion Injustice concept art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Gmeovr1568r.jpg DkAmMg-XoAEjYPO.jpg DkGeO2WU8AAMyrN.jpg Scorpion in Psi-Ops.png|Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries